Meeting My Beloved On A Bus
by inredrainboots
Summary: His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. I looked up to see the color of his eyes, and they met mine. They were a pale gold, indicating he drank from animals. Well, at least his mate wouldn't be a food source as- "Mine." He repeated, gazing at me in wonder. Oh, crap. I stumbled back, fight or flight instincts taking over, not that I had anywhere to go. "Mine." He snarled.
1. The Meeting

I boarded the bus lightly, clutching my duffel bag in one hand and money for the fare in my other. I handed the cash to the bus driver and went to find a seat.

I had almost missed the bus, and thus there appeared to be only one seat left, next to a man looking out a window. He had tousled bronze hair, and was wearing a suit-jacket. I couldn't tell whether he was human or not, not until I saw his eyes.

"MINE." He growled out loudly, turning away from the view right as the doors behind me closed.

Well, that answered that question. Only a vampire who had either just smelled, or was afraid of losing, their mate could ever sound like that. I felt bad for the poor girl – when the vampires "came out" while I was in highschool, they claimed that mates were soul-mates, the one person they would love forever, the one person they could even have a chance of reproucing with . . . But I knew that mates were just possessions, sex toys and baby makers.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by another growl. The man was now standing up, frantically looking around the enclosed space.

Jesus. It's not like she's going anywhere.

His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. I looked up to see the color of his eyes, and they met mine. They were a pale gold, indicating he drank from animals. Well, at least his mate wouldn't be a food source as-

"Mine." He repeated, gazing at me in wonder.

Oh, crap. I stumbled back, fight or flight instincts taking over, not that I had anywhere to go.

In an instant, the vampire was in front of my, gripping my waist with broad hands.

"Mine." He snarled, baring his fangs. I winced, my eyes tearing up. This could not be happening. I was 21, I had a life to live, I had-

A tongue flicked out and licked the teardrops off my face. He pulled me to his chest, a calming rumble going through him. He started to lick my neck, not marking me, but almost like a cat trying to be soothing.

I knew his beast would be almost completely in control until he deemed me "safe". . . then he'd want to mate.

That's how it almost always worked.

I did not want to mate. I did not want to mate with this possessive, probably dominating and controlling vampire who I hardly know. I wanted my first time to be with someone that loved me, who I loved back.

I started crying harder, closing my eyes.

Someone took the duffel bag out of my hand and then I felt the ground leave my feet. I opened my eyes to find that the vampire was carrying me bridal style, my bag slung over his shoulder. He continued purring. The bus driver opened the door back up and nodded tot he vampire. He snarled back. Asshole.

He descended the steps tot he street outside. Shortly after-wards, the bus left. He started lapping at my neck again, trying to calm me. But if he was a cat, I was a mouse with a broken paw, stuck in a trap.

I knew he could smell my fear.

I knew he couldn't physically hurt me, because of the mating bond, but I also knew he could force me to do anything he wanted. I was powerless, and it terrified me.

The vampire pressed me further into his chest, cradling me securely in his arms. Then, he started running. Though I couldn't feel us moving, I could see everything going by in a blur.

_Damn, vamps are fast._

Just a moment or two later, he stopped. We were in a parking garage in front of a reserved spot filled by a shiny silver Volvo.

Vamp Man carried me around to the passenger side door. I vaguely realized I wasn't sobbing anymore. He set down my duffel bag with a soft thump and somehow managed to unlock the car and pull open the door without setting me down. He gently tucked me into the passenger seat and buckled me in. He shut the door, disappeared for a few moments (I'm assuming he was putting my bag into the trunk) and then reappeared in the driver's seat.

Starting the car, he squealed out of the lot and joined traffic impatiently. I sniffed. A strange vampire had claimed me, and was now taking me god-knows-where for the few years seclusion that generally follows meeting one's mate.

Fuck. What would he expect me to do? Would he want to change me into a vampire right away? Or would he want to control a weak, submissive human for a few years? I didn't want to be changed, but I also wasn't submissive.

I wanted an equal relationship, one based in love and trust.

I thought I would have a chance at that . . . I thought I wasn't a vampire's mate.

The crying resumes.

A few hours pass. I sob and stare out the window; Vamp Man drives. At some point it starts pouring rain, aligning with my mood.

We turn right and continue up a bumpy gravel pathway. If you could call it that. After about ten minutes, it fades out and disappears completely and we're driving in slight, barely noticeable ruts in the ground.

Where the fuck is Vamp Man taking me?


	2. The Introduction

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and favorites and follows. I appreciate every one of them, and tried to show that by replying to every one of the reviews (Oh, yeah. To Guest: Thank you for reviewing! The vampires ride the bus because if they ran everywhere they'd have way too much free time on their hands. That's a good point, though. Thank you :D )**

**I don't know if I'll be able to reply to every review in the future, but please know I really do appreciate them and read every one of them! So, again, thank you!**

"Where are we going?" I finally gather the courage to croak. I feel him glance at me. He takes one hand off the wheel and reaches for mine. I yank it out of his reach, not wanting any contact with Vamp Man, just wanting an answer. . . he growls impatiently and grabs it anyway. My hand in his, he starts purring and rubbing his thumb in circles.

I guess his beast is still in too much control for him to speak coherently.

After about forty more minutes, we arrive at a concrete driveway that appears out of nowhere. He drives up it and good lord, it winds on forever. They weren't kidding when they talked about seclusion.

Finally, we arrive at a house – er, mansion. Jesus. We're the only ones going to be living there. . . yet the thing is sprawling. At least, compared to the tiny homes or apartments I'm used to? There has to be at least five large bedrooms in that place.

Vamp Man parks in front of a closed garage door and is quickly opening the passenger door to unbuckle and scoop me out of the car. Again, he cradles me close to his chest, almost wrapping himself around me. He runs to the front door, somehow unlocks and opens it without putting me down, and runs us up stairs as it slams shut behind him.

I wish I could hear his thoughts. . . what's he doing?

I blink, and he's laying me down on a bed.

Did I mention that vampires are fast?

He climbs in over me and settles himself on top of me, supporting his weight with his forearms so he doesn't crush me. He stares into my eyes and starts purring again. A smile tugs at his lips.

"Mine." He sighs the word dreamily.

Oh. My. God. Will this guy get a control on his instincts and tell me at least his name, already? Not to mention I feel completely trapped underneath him.

"Uh, hello? Vamp Man? I'm safe now, mind telling me your name?" I grind out, irritation not just seeping into my voice.

He just blinks, a puzzled look crossing his face. "Mine." He says, voice firm, and nuzzles my neck.

"That's not your name." I bring my hands up in between us and press against his chest. He doesn't seem to feel it; instead of giving me some space to breathe, he begins to press open mouthed kisses against my neck and down to my collarbone.

Hot damn, but that feels good.

No, Bella! You will not succumb to Vamp Man's hotness! You don't even know his fuckin' name!

"Whoa, there, buddy." I push against his chest harder, feeling panic beginning to rise. "Stop!"

Perhaps smelling my fear, he pulls away, but doesn't get off me. "Mine." He says, as if trying to make me understand.

I am not going to agree with him. Whether he's trying to say I'm his mate or that because I'm his mate he has the right to do anything to me without my consent, I am not going to agree. I don't belong to him, and I sure as hell don't want him, or anyone else, as my mate.

"Get. Off. Me." I try to control my panic, but I can feel tears rising. Surely he won't want to mate without knowing my name?

Maybe finally realizing what I'm saying or affected by my tears, he is off me in an instant, at the other side of the room. I sit up against the headboard and he raises his hands in front of him, as if trying to tell me he isn't a threat.

Then, for the first time, Vamp Man says something other than "mine".

"Hello, love. I'm sorry about that, but I have control of my instincts now. My name is Edward. We're in one of my family's safe houses. No one will disturb us here. What is your name?"

"B- Isabella." I almost reply instantly with my nickname, but I don't want Vamp Man – er, Edward – to call me that yet. . . wait, yet? No. I never want him to call me that. I don't want this.

"Isabella. . . a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Do you mind if I call you Bella?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Isabella it is." Keeping his hands up, he begins to slowly approach me. I wince back into the headboard.

"Sh, sweet. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please, no. . . please, don't make me. . ."

"What? Isabella, what do you think I'm going to do?" He asks, looking truly puzzled, but I don't buy it. Panic keeps flooding my brain.

"Please, don't make me mate with you. Don't mark me." I whimper.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to, please. . ."

His eyes go black. Mine widen. I blink, and he is gone.


	3. The Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments, faves, and follows! This is my most popular story on here, and probably the one with the best writing. Oh, and someone added me to a community! I thanked them in a PM, but again, thank you! I can't express how grateful I am. Also, let me know if you see me switching from past tense to present tense. I know that's a problem I have with my writing, and besides the most basic of editing, I don't re-read my stuff and this is not beta'd. I'd prefer to write it all then go back and edit on my own, just so I get everything out there as quickly as possible for my absolutely amazing fan-base. :D By the way, this chapter is the longest yet, over 1,000 words! Okay, author over and out.**

**P.S. Warning: Major angst ahead. If my definition of angst is correct.**

E.P.O.V.

I leaned against our door, my mind in a frenzy. Why would Isabella not want to mate with me? I hadn't heard of vampires being rejected by mates before. . . the pull was too strong to resist. Did my love not feel the mating pull? I felt it even then, urging me to go back to her. It was so strong. . . too strong to not be real. So why would Isabella not feel it?

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of my love's footsteps and then rapping on glass. She was at the window. What was she doing?

B.P.O.V.

Right as I opened the window, the door to the room was yanked open and Edward walked in. I turned, unable to help the slightly guilty look that crept onto my face, as he took in the scene. His face became clouded with fury.

"What were you doing?"

"Er, getting some fresh air? It is kind of stuffy in here." By the look on his face, he knew I was lying.

"Isabella, we're three stories up. A jump from this height could have seriously injured you, or worse, killed you! Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, when I had seen how high we were, and if there was nothing to hold on to, I wouldn't have jumped!"

He was taking unnecessary, heavy breaths.

"Isabella."

"Yes, Asshole?"

His nostrils flared. "You will not attempt to leave me. Nor will you speak to me in that tone of voice or call me names."

Oh. My. God.

"You, Edward, will have to earn my respect, and I will go wherever I damn well please, with or without you!"

"You won't be going anywhere!" He roared. I flinched, and his eyes flashed with regret before going back to the hard, angry black. "Now sit down. We have some things to discuss."

"Don't tell me what to do." I bit off each word.

"I'll tell you what to do if I feel like it, little mate."

"First of all, I'm not little, you're just tall. Second of all, this isn't a BDSM novel, Edward. I'm not going to call you Daddy and bend to your every whim."

"The only one I ever want to call me Daddy is the son that will grow in your womb." He said, striding forward and placing a hand on my stomach. I stumbled away from him, feeling both my anger levels and panic levels shoot through the roof.

_There's no way I'm having kids, ever, especially not with this bastard._

E.P.O.V.

"The only one I ever want to call me Daddy is the son that will grow in your womb." As soon as the sentence left my mouth, I knew it was a mistake. She stumbled away from me and I smelt her fear spike and hear her heart quicken.

Why would she be afraid of me, though? Maybe she wanted a daughter. . . of course, I'd be happy with any children she provided me, but I really wanted a son to carry on the family name.

_ I don't care how many kids we'll have to have before she provides me with a son, but she _will_ provide me with one._

B.P.O.V.

"Of course." I mumble to myself. I didn't realize I had gotten my hopes up for a decent guy. . . I guess they had been raised with all the "love"s and the regret he showed earlier. . . but they immediately crumbled with that last sentence that left his mouth.

"What?" I close my eyes and shake my head at him.

"That's all I am to you. A baby maker. A womb."

"What? No! Isabella, where would you get that idea?"

"Well, for starters, you didn't bother to fucking ask me if I wanted kids!" I shout at him. He freezes.

"You don't want kids?" He grinds it out, more of a statement than a question.

"No." I gauge his reaction. His nostrils flare and then his whole figure seems to deflate. "Of course, you could always make me bear them."

"Isabella! I would never force you into anything you didn't want." He immediately tries to reassure me, looking horrified. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Your whole demeanor, your words, screams it!" I feel my brow crease. I try to squash the hope that he is telling the truth, because I know he's probably trying to manipulate me into doing what he wants.

"Love, I'll use protection until you tell me otherwise." He says, voice slowly softening.

"So you just assume we'll have sex?" My voice does not slowly soften.

"Of course we'll have sex. We're mates. It's part of the natural course of things."

"What if I'm never ready to have sex? Huh? Will you change your mind, and end up raping me?" I spit at him. He looks horrified, whether at the idea of me never being ready to have sex, or at the idea of him raping me, I'm not sure.

"Of course not. I'll never force you into anything."

"Then let me leave."

"You know you can't leave, Isabella, don't be ridiculous."

"Then you're forcing me into staying with you, and you've already broken your word!"

"You're being ridiculous. We're mates. I'm not going to let you go."

"You can't just do this!" I shout, tears rising to my eyes yet again.

"Do what, love?"

"Disrupt my life like this! Take me away from everything I know and expect me to be okay with it! Expect me to love you, mate with you, have your kids! I don't want kids, I don't want a mate, and I don't want to live here! I want an equal relationship, based in love and trust! I want a tiny apartment, maybe a cat. I want to be able to work without worrying about a possessive, overprotective vampire following me around everywhere, and I want to be able to write my novel in my spare time! I want to get published, I want to eat ice cream for breakfast every other Friday, I want to go on morning jogs by myself, I want to go to concerts and bars and travel and live life and experience as much as possible! I don't want a mate!" By the end of my speech, I am screaming and full on crying.

"Oh, Isabella. . ."

**A/N: What did you think of their fighting? Bella's speech? How do you think Edward will react? Let me know in the comments, pretty please with sugar on top! Thanks. :D XOXO -inredrainboots**


	4. The Explanation

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I really don't like this chapter, though I'm not sure why. . . but I promised myself I'd write and post the first draft, then edit later, so. . . here ya go! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Also, I feel like this story is moving pretty quickly. . . I knew from the beginning that it was going to be a fast paced story but do you guys think its too fast paced?**

"Oh, Isabella. . ." I approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her but also wanting to comfort and reassure her. I took her hand in mine and led her towards the bed. Before she could say anything, I said, "We're just going to sit down, okay?"

She mumbled a sure and I pulled her onto my lap. Surprisingly, she didn't protest. Maybe she was starting to feel the pull?

I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Do you know why mated couples seclude themselves for a few years?"

"No." She shook her head.

'It's like an extended honeymoon, if you will. It gives couples a chance to celebrate their mating, to adjust to their feelings. Mated life is very different from an un-mated vampire's life. For instance, you never want to leave your mate's side. You're willing to do anything for them, be anything for them. However, mates accept each other for who they are, so one rarely ever changes for their mate. Mates value each other above everyone else. If you asked me right now to never speak with my coven again, I would comply. I desperately want to have children with you, but if you never decide you want children, I won't pressure you, let alone force you to carry them."

I pause. She just stares at me. I gladly note the absence of the scent of my mate's fear. She has also stopped crying.

"After our seclusion is over and you are a vampire, under control of your instincts, we can move anywhere you want. Of course you can write your novel, anytime you want. I'm sure you're a wonderful author. I can already tell you are intelligent."

She glances at her lap, blushing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I feel myself smiling at her. She's adorable. "I don't know I'll ever be comfortable with you going on morning jogs by yourself. That isn't because I don't want to respect your need for alone time, but because I love you and am very protective of you."

"Wait. You love me?" She looks shocked, her brow creased as she stares at me intently. My own brow creases in confusion.

"Yes, Isabella, of course! You are my mate. My soul mate, to be more precise. We were designed to love each other, born to. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman who interests me like no other ever has. I want to, over time, get to know you as well as I know myself."

"I. . . I. . . you can't love me, you just met me." She shakes her head, her eyes tearing up.

"Love, what's the matter?"

"I thought that vampires. . . viewed their mates as. . . well, as I've put it before, well, as possessions, as sex toys, as wombs. This all seems too good to be true."

"Oh, Isabella! That's what you thought? No wonder you've been so resistant."

After a moment, I say, "Yes, you are mine, but not my_ possession_, you are my_ mate_. My equal. The only one I will ever love. It's in a vampire's nature to be possessive of their mates. That doesn't mean I'm trying to control you or treat you like an object, it means I value you too much to relax when you aren't by my side, and happy to be there."

To my surprise, Isabella began crying. I pulled her closer to my chest and stroked her hair.

"Love, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I -" She hiccuped, "I don't. . . just because I - w - wanted a relationship based in - l - love and trust doesn't mean I think I - d - deserve one. I don't. . . deserve you."

**A/N: So what did you think of _Edward's_**** speech? Of having a whole chapter in his P.O.V.? And what do you think Bella is going on about her not deserving him, when just earlier she was so resistant? Let me know in the comments, please!**


	5. The Confession

Edward growled. "You deserve the world, little mate."

"You don't understand!" I wailed. And I didn't want to explain it to him, either. What if he rejected me?

Then again, just minutes ago I had been rejecting him.

God, I was so confused. But I trusted him - something in me told me to.

"Then help me understand."

"But. . . you'll reject me."

"Never. You could go on a newborn rampage and kill an entire village and I would still love you."

"I. . . I can't tell you."

"Isabella. I'm not going to reject or judge you. Please, love, let me help you. What's bothering you?"

"I'm not - pure."

"I know."

"What?" I stared at him, horrified. He had known all along?

"I can smell the difference between a virgin and a non-virgin, Isabella. It's okay. Whatever you did when you were younger, its done and over with. It's okay."

I felt myself relax into my mate's embrace.

However, he didn't know the whole story.

I desperately hoped he would never find out.

**A/N: I'm not too pleased with this chapter, let alone how short it is. Sorry. But, write it all then edit later. Then, after it's edited, post the edited version! Anyway. I decided this might be fun - if you can be the first person to guess Bella's secret, or the person who gets closest to the truth, I will write a story dedicated to you about a pairing of your choosing. :) So get guessing in the comments! I'll send you a PM and publicly announce the winner at the end of the chapter that reveals the truth. You'll get the PM right after I post that chapter. . . so hopefully nothing is spoiled. **


End file.
